Out to Lunch
by unagi23
Summary: A day in the life of Zac, where he and Vanessa attempt to avoid paparazzi encounters. Loosely based on a video of him at the gas station.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Zac fanfic, I've only written some for Friends.

I wasn't sure what category to put this under, but I will say that I don't own High School Musical or any of its characters.

This is loosely based around the paparazzi video of Zac at the gas station recently (through his eyes). Obviously I don't know how the rest of his day went so I created that myself.

Hope you enjoy it!

As for the title, it's just a joke about paparazzi. Zac is not a person who is "out to lunch." ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Zac's thoughts at the moment in the story are _italicized._

I opened my eyes and caught the sunlight creeping through my bedroom window. It still looked fairly early, but I rolled over to my side to check my alarm clock anyway.

_11:30! My God, what happened!_

It took me a minute to replay the previous nights' events back over in my head . Things were fuzzy at first, but suddenly became crystal clear.

_Of course, paparazzi crap._

As usual, I had managed to escape a swarm of 45 year old men pouncing on me as I left the theater. I guess dodging the bloodhounds on your way home can knock you out for a couple of hours.

_Well, I can't lay in bed all day._

Slowly I rolled off of the mattress and dodged the mess of clothes on the floor on my way to the bathroom. I thought about picking them up, but why bother? It's not like I wasn't go to do it at some point.

The first thing I did in the bathroom was look in the mirror. I honestly expected to look like death hung- over. Surprisingly, all I saw was someone who appeared to have gotten a good night's sleep. Go figure.

I continued on with my usual morning routine, then shuffled to my closet. Normally, I try to _look_ like I take an interest in how I am dressed. But that day I really could care less. My old black shirt and jeans suited me just fine.

It was a relaxing feeling knowing I could just stay home for the day. I had no errands to run, no one to meet, and no places to be.

_Yes, this is the good life. _

With my arms stretched across the back of my couch and The Goonies on TV, everything was going my way.

Then the phone rang.

_What does a guy have to do around here to get some peace and quiet?!_

I looked at the Caller ID and noticed it was Vanessa. Of course I answered it. I'm not that much of a jerk.

"Hi Zaccy."

"Hey Ness."

She definitely noticed the lack of enthusiasm in my voice.

"What's wrong babe? You sound upset about something."

I paused for a moment and sighed. She was probably going to think it was something about her.

"Nah. Just a rough night. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure? We could go out for lunch and talk about it."

I had two choices. One, continue to enjoy my day by accomplishing absolutely nothing or two, be the good boyfriend that I am and go out with her.

"Sure, why not?"

Her voice seemed to have jumped up an octave.

"Great! I'll go get ready. See you soon Zaccybear."

"Bye."

_Remember, she's your girlfriend and you love her. Besides, it's just lunch. Lunch and then right back to the couch. Maybe we could even get take out to speed things along._

Okay, so I sounded like a bum. But everybody deserves some kind of down time right? And after the way the day ended up going, I would have been proud to say I sat on my butt all day.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a very short part 2, and I am currently working on part 3. :)

Hope you enjoy!

Once again, I do not own High School Musical or its characters.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Keys. Where are my keys? Think, Zac. Where did you leave them before bed last night?_

I spotted something shiny under the pile of clothes. But when I got closer, it turned out to be nothing more than a couple of rolled up gum wrappers.

_By the front door._

Yet I still had no luck. Usually I try to leave them on the coffee table. However, considering the exhaustion I experienced when I got home, they could have been in the toilet for all I knew.

Everywhere I looked: kitchen, bathroom, living room, but they were no where to be found.

Frustrated, I sulked over to my unmade bed and sat down to contemplate a possible location.

"Ow! What the?!"

I pulled up the sheet to reveal my missing car-keys.

_Mystery solved. __But how did they.. Oh well. That's not important now._

Keys in hand, I grabbed my wallet and headed out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to Vanessa's house was surprisingly relaxing.

When I pulled into her driveway, I found her eagerly waiting outside for my arrival and dressed as though she were being judged on America's Next Top Model. I glanced down at my last minute outfit.

_Man, does she know how to make me look bad._

"Hi hun," she said smiling as she climbed into the car.

"What's with the outfit?" I replied as my lips curled into a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you trying to make me look like a slob?"

She seemed to have discovered the teasing in my voice.

"What?" she said coyly, staring at her ensemble. "This old thing? These pair of jeans and this shirt are pratically three years old."

"Right." I winked.

"Besides you look sexy no matter what you are wearing."

She always knows how to make me smile."Thanks V."

We chatted (and flirted) our way through the numerous red lights we hit before deciding to stop for lunch at our favorite fast-food joint: In-N-Out Burger.

Within five seconds of parking, we were surrounded by a mass of paps. I could hear them screaming questions at us before we even opened our door.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled, forgetting I wasn't alone.

Vanessa gave me a startled look.

"Sorry. I'm just so sick of them. I can't even go out for a burger without getting mobbed."

"Don't worry about them. Come on, let's just go inside."

We both took a deep breath and got out of the car.

_Here we go again._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews so far and I'm happy so many people are reading it!

Here is part 3 and the 4th (and final chapter) will be up before the weekend.

Hope you enjoy! :)

*Note-Much of the dialogue at the gas station was taken from the paparazzi video.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk into the restaurant seemed never-ending. Vanessa followed behind, holding on to my hand and we tried not to make eye contact with anyone. They were yelling random things at us, but all I really heard was "Zac! Vanessa!" from every direction.

Surprisingly we made it into the joint without any serious confrontations.

_Thank God that's over._

I looked around, and everyone seemed to be too preoccupied in their own lives to notice the commotion outside.

Even when we stepped up to the counter to order, no one seemed to care.

"Two cheeseburger meals, please. Both with chocolate shakes."

As I stared out the window and sighed once again, Vanessa paid for our meals.

We then spotted a small table in the corner, secluded from the rest of the customers. Not only that, it was away from any windows.

_Absolutely perfect._

Vanessa and I were able to eat our lunch in peace. In fact, the serenity in the restaurant was so nice that we almost didn't want to leave.

"Are you ready?"

She stood up to look out the nearest window. "I guess."

Our trip to the car went a little more smoothly that time. Most of the paparazzi seemed to have cleared out.

I unlocked the door and got in, but I noticed that Vanessa was still standing outside.

"What's wrong?"

"The door is locked."

_This could be fun._ _Ness is cute when she gets mad._

"Sorry."

A second after I unlocked the door, I pressed the button to lock it again.

She seemed to be losing patience, but was unaware of the game I was playing.

"Zac, it's still locked."

"Right."

I repeated the process once more.

"Zac!"

She was clearly annoyed, but I couldn't stop myself.

"All right, I won't do it anymore. I promise."

But I did.

I must have had a grin on my face, because she appeared to catch on.

"Zachary David Alexander Efron!" Vanessa yelled teasingly. "You better open that door."

"Or?"

"Or I will...leave you for your brother."

"What?! _Dylan_?! So you are a cougar now, huh?"

She was working hard at winning the game.

"Well, he's not bad looking.."

"Just get in," I said as I unlocked the door.

Vanessa looked pretty pleased with herself when she sat down.

"Are you happy?" I asked with a sigh. "You won the game."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied innocently.

----------------------------------------------------------

The two of us discussed whether we wanted to stop anywhere else as we were on our way. Just then, I saw that the car was getting low on gas.

"Well, before we can go anywhere we better stop and fill up."

Just a mile down the road, I spotted the Chevron station and pulled up to the pump.

What I failed to notice, however, was the collection of men circling the place like vultures.

Vanessa and I exchanged irritated looks.

"Just stay here," I said quietly. "I don't want you to have to deal with them."

She didn't argue, but just nodded.

I stepped out of the car and managed to start pumping before I was spotted...or so I thought.

Vanessa waved her hand out the window to catch my attention and give me a heads up.

"Yeah?"

She quickly glanced in the mirror. "I think someone wants to talk to you."

"What? Mr. HollywoodTV? I'm trying my best not to make any sort of eye contact or he'll be on me like a leech."

"No..someone in the car."

I turned around and saw what appeared to be a lost tourist looking for directions.

_I guess I should go see what she wants._

"Excuse me?" the woman asked quietly. "Where can I find Kabuki Restaurant at?"

"Um. You know what? I'm not exactly sure. Hold on."

I turned to "Mr. HollywoodTV" who had been filming most of our conversation.

"Do you know where Kabuki Restaurant is?"

_Hey, if he's that interested in our conversation, he can help then._

I could tell I caught him off guard.

"Which one?"

The woman repeated the name again to me and I turned back to him.

_Let's try this again._

"Where's Kabuki Restaurant at?"

" I really don't know man."

_Big surprise there. Is there anything you __**do **__know?_

I apologized to the woman who then took off. Mr. Persistent on the otherhand decided to stick around to try to dig up some dirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Final chapter of the story.

Thanks again for the reviews and I hope everyone enjoys it!

I'm sure I will be doing another Zac story when the opportunity presents itself.

*Note: All of the paparazzo's quotes were taken straight from the video . (as stupid as some of it sounds :p)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa was sitting with the car door open waiting for me to return.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, she just needed directions."

Someone decided to butt into my conversation again.

"You get all the girls' numbers right, Zac?" he asked with a grin.

_Jealous?_

Obviously, I chose to ignore him.

Everything suddenly got very awkward. I stared at the pump hoping that I was helping the gas tank fill up faster.

_Hurry up! Let's go!_

The guy threw another question up in the air.

"So did Michael Jackson influence in your life?"

My eyes continued to focus on the pump.

_Come onnnnnnn. Fill up already!!_

"At any time?" he added.

I happened to glance up at Vanessa who was rolling her eyes at the idiot.

_Do these people have __**lives? **__God, can't a guy go to the gas station without being mobbed? How can me pumping gas possibly be interesting to __**anyone?**_

"Zaccc" Vanessa moaned quietly.

"Almost done," I replied.

And it was.

_Finally!_

Before the celebrity stalker could ask anymore questions, I screwed on the gas cap and ran to hop in the car.

"Thanks Zac." I heard in the background as I was climbing in.

_No, thank __**you.**__ Idiot._

"Have a good one."

_No comment._

When I finally got in the car, Vanessa looked bored out of her brain.

"About time!"

The whole day was starting to play back in my mind. Then I paused for a minute. "My place?"

She acted just as exhausted as I was. "Sure."

And with that we were off.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled into my driveway and we sat there silently for a moment.

"_That _is why I never leave the house."

"Oh come on, Zac. You can't hide inside all of the time. You know by now that we have to deal with the paparazzi."

"Yeah, but it would be nice to be able to go out with my girlfriend without being mobbed."

Her smile temporarily faded.

"I know. And I'm sorry about dragging you out of the house today. I just thought it would be fun."

"Vanessa, you know I didn't mean it like that. I did have fun."

She suddenly looked serious.

"Zac, don't lie. That was anything but fun."

My mind was starting to wander.

"Well the day isn't over yet. Who said you can't have fun in your own house?"

Ness picked up on my intentions, and started to blush.

"Well at least we know that there's one place they can't bother us."

She got out of the car and headed up to the door, turning around just once to smile at me.

_Ah. Home sweet home._


End file.
